anio nuevo, novia nueva
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: es anio nuevo y gaara no lo quiere celebrar, quien sabe al final te va a gustar GAAMATSU


Advertencia: los personajes de naruto no son de mi propiedad (bueno solo en mis sueños XD)

Bueno aquí está mi fanfic espero que les guste, disfrútenlo!

Año nuevo, novia nuevas

Ya se acercaba el año nuevo y la aldea de suna se veía como siempre, como sabemos el kazekage no es una persona muy festiva pero y por eso no se celebran las fiestas, o si?

-vamos Gaara no seas aguafiestas.- se quejo su hermano

-no puedo, estoy muy ocupado con las negociaciones y tratados con los demás países. Añadió Gaara

-si es por estar ocupado no te preocupes, Temari me va a ayudar con los preparativas de adornar suna y todo eso verdad?-dijo Kankuro

-a mi no me metas, yo no puedo.- respondió Temari

-no me dejes solo con esto, porque no puedes?-pregunte muy confundido

-porque las estoy mandando para konoha.- respondió el kage

-justo para año nuevo? , no te parece algo cruel.-dijo con curiosidad

-pues la verdad sí, pero ella me lo pidió.-lo dijo con una media sonrisa malvada

Kankuro solo la miro, era más que obvio que este año nuevo lo quería pasar con su actual novio Shikamaru. Era su primer año nuevo y no se lo quería perder por nada en el mundo sabía que sus hermanos lo comprenderían así que se fue de la oficina de Gaara sin decir nada justo al mismo tiempo que entraba Matsuri que no entro antes por no interrumpir la conversación de los hermanos sabaku no.

-hola Matsuri, tu si me vas a ayudar verdad? -le dijo Kankuro

-claro que no, a ella no la metas en tus problemas por querer organizar fiestas para todo o causar un alboroto.- le dijo el kage

Gaara lo quería matar con la mirada no le gustaba que Kankuro la abrazara y la mirara para hacer planes así sea solo para adornar suna. No es que Kankuro estuviera interesada en ella solo que todos absolutamente todos sabían lo que ella sentía por su sensei excepto pues su sensei así que le gustaba que su hermano menor sintiera así sea un poco de celos y Matsuri sabia eso así que aunque no le gustaba participaba un poco en el juego de Kankuro.

-bueno yo no tengo ningún problema, Gaara sensei.- dijo tímidamente

A Gaara ya no quedaba otra salida más que aceptar que fueran a hacer la decoración, y más porque sabía cómo era su hermano con las chicas en especial las kunoichis así que le dijo a otros ninjas que se pusieran a adornar también para por lo menos tuvieran algo de compañía y no estuvieran tan solos.

-bueno está bien vayan, pero les voy a poner a otros ninjas mas para que les ayuden. Ya pueden irse.- dijo con una voz de molestia

Al decir esto Kankuro estaba más que satisfecho así que se fue mientras Matsuri se quedo para lo que había ido que si su sensei no se lo recordaba ella se iba con Kankuro, al parecer se había dado cuenta que a Gaara no le gustaba verlos juntos pero pensaba que era porque un ninja no tiene tiempo para los sentimientos y esas cosas, corresponderla en sus sentimientos jamás pasaría eso.

Faltaba solo un día, Temari ya se había ido a konoha para llegar antes de año nuevo donde sus amigos. Se podía ver que suna estaba más bella que nunca la decoración era perfecta ni muy cargado ni muy vacio. Matsuri se había encargado de todo, absolutamente todo lo único que había hecho Kankuro era encargarse de los fuegos artificiales que le habían salido más fácil. Se había paso todo el día de aquí para allá tratando de que suna le quede perfecta para que su sensei se dé cuenta. Al día siguiente estaba muy cansada que no tenía ni fuerzas para entrenar.

-te veo muy cansada, que acaso Kankuro no te ayudo?- pregunto su sensei

No…no es eso.-tartamudeo la chica

No quería meter a Kankuro en problemas, sabía que si Gaara se enfadaba su hermano podría terminar en el hospital para año nuevo.

-no te preocupes, dime la verdad no se meterá en problemas no muchos.-la miro

-bueno, la verdad no me ayudo en nada solo vio los fuegos artificiales que vas a aparecer a las 12 am pero lo demás me encargue yo hasta la madrugada de hoy.-dijo Matsuri

-mentí, si me las va a pagar.-dijo Gaara que ya estaba molesto

"cómo es posible que ese desgraciado haya dejado trabajando a mi alumna de esa manera cuando el tenía que hacerlo" pensaba.

-no Gaara sensei no le haga nada además a mi me agrado creo que me quedo bien, tal vez a Kankuro san le hubiera quedado mal.- dijo la castaña

Tenía razón tal vez a Kankuro no le iba a salir tan bien de hecho vio por la ventana y se quedo fascinado suna se veía más que bien, su decoración era perfecta "claro como ella" pensó y en ese momento se sonrojo levemente y decidió no pensar más. Matsuri no se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo pues como kage sabía manejarlo bastante bien.

-bueno si no hay nada más te puedes retirar para descansar, supongo que mañana querrás asistir a los fuegos artificiales.-dijo el pelirrojo

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

-por favor lee ayúdanos.- dijo Temari

-pero llevarlos a todos a suna, es mañana la celebración.-dijo el chico

-vamos lee es que nunca a paso año nuevo sin sus hermanos.-dijo Shikamaru

-tómalo como un reto lee, Gai sensei va a estar más orgulloso de ti si lo logras.- dijo neji

La verdad es que neji sabía cómo hacer para que lee cayera y les hiciera el favor.

-yoshhhhh! Tienes razón no se preocupen mañana llegamos si o si.-dijo dejas de azotador

Así que lee metió a una carroza de madera a Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto (que insistió para ir y neji que no se para que quería ir. Lee dejo sus pesas del tobillo en el suelo y se preparo para partir a toda velocidad.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Es increíble que hoy tengas más trabajo que en toda mi vida junta" pensaba el kage con algo de fastidio

Y es que se habían acercado como 20 personas a pedirle que ese día no fueran a trabajar para poder arreglarse para salir en la noche. "por eso no me gustan las festividades" decía en voz alta cuando tocaron la puerta.

-buenos días Gaara sensei.-saludo Matsuri

-buenos días.-dijo Gaara

Matsuri se quedo callada mirándolo por un tiempo, solo observaba su pero no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirándolo muy fijamente y por mucho tiempo.

-te pasa algo.- pregunto el kage

-no nada.- dijo Matsuri

Mientras salió corriendo de la oficina del kage, estaba muerta de vergüenza como puedo haber sido tan evidente y hacer eso.

Todos se estaban alegrando y arreglando, la noche estaba comenzando a aparecer y la luna estaba más resplandeciente que nunca.

"bueno creo que aquí dejo mi trabajo por hoy" pensó Gaara, estaba caminando por suna admirando el trabajo hecho por su alumna.

-hey Gaara!!!!!! –

Gaara volteo al escuchar su nombre. Se quedo sorprendido al ver a los ninjas de konoha y su hermana, no entendían como llegaron tan rápido pero en seguida vio a lee y lo noto muy cansado, pudo entender que con lo rápido que es los llevo en un día.  
-hola Temari, que haces acá?- pregunto el hermano menor

-pues no quería pasar año nuevo sin ustedes.- dijo la rubia

Gaara solo la miro desconcertado.

-ni creas que vas a pasar año nuevo solo en la casa.- dijo Temari

-era una opción, sabes que no me gustan las reuniones de este tipo.- dijo el kage

Todos se quedaron mirándolo raro, hasta neji que siempre esta serio. Pero Naruto sabía que era lo que sentía y no iba a permitir que no disfrutara de algo que debía.

-claro que vendrás, te guste o no.- dijo Naruto

Gaara solo asintió, no quedaba otra salida, mientras que la noche se acercaba. Habían shows de todo tipo y lugares para comer se notaba la alegría en las personas.

Todos estaban sentados conversando, cuando Gaara sin decir nada se paro y se fue lo único que quería era buscar a Matsuri para que los acompañará. Regreso a la mesa acompañado de ella mientras todos lo miraban atónitos, desde cuando el buscaba personas para que lo acompañarán.

-cuñadito no sabía que tenias…auch!.-dijo Shikamaru

-no le hagas caso hermanito, este no sabe lo que dice sigue mareado porque lee corrió muy rápido.-dijo Temari

Gaara no hizo nada y siguió conversando con Matsuri. y si se preguntan donde están los demás de la hoja, pues están peleando porque neji quiere golpear a lee por querer besarlo estando borracho.

Como Matsuri se asusto de ver esto Gaara decidió irse a caminar solo con ella y es que como kazekage no podía botar a los invitados.

-este…Gaara sensei le quiero decir algo.-dijo Matsuri

-dime que pasa.-dijo Gaara mientras miraba hacia el cielo

Matsuri estaba decidida a contarle a Gaara todo lo que sentía por él, sabía que él la iba a rechazar pero tenía que decírselo este pensamiento que tenia no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

-usted me gusta mucho.- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

Gaara había puesto sus ojos como plato era inesperado que le dijera algo así y tan rápido.

Al ver que su sensei no hacía nada más que mirarla decidió irse pero Gaara la detuvo no pensaba dejarla ir así no mas primero tenía que resolver sus duda.

-dime, por eso siempre te me quedas mirando y tartamudeas tanto?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si Gaara sensei, perdone por incomodarlo si gusta me voy y …-no pudo terminar de hablar

-no, no quiero que te vayas, si eso es el amor como se llama entonces cuando no me gusta verte con nadie más que conmigo?-pregunto el sensei

-pues esos son celos.- respondió la castaña

-y los celos son parte del amor?- volvió a preguntar

-sí creo que si.- respondió la chica que estaba muy sonrojada

-ahh! Una pregunta más.- dijo Gaara

Que se traía este, justo cuando ella se le declara pensaba hacerle todas las preguntas que se le vinieran a la cabeza.

-quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el kage

Matsuri no sabía que responder, tal vez era una broma pero el jamás haría bromas como esas además se ve tan serio que no puede ser una broma. Todo eso se le vino a la mente mientras su sensei esperaba la respuesta.

-y bien, que decides?-pregunto

-no me está bromeando, Gaara sensei?-dudo la chica

-claro que no, es en serio.- dijo el sabaku no

-claro que sí, me encantaría estar con usted.- respondió Matsuri

Se dieron un tierno beso y se fueron a la mesa, Gaara quería contárselo a sus hermanos pero a su forma.

Llegaron a la mesa con el resto de los ninjas de konoha que por suerte ya se habían calmado y ya no estaban peleando con el pobre de lee aunque seguía borracho. Se sentaron y se pusieron a conversar por un buen rato riéndose como nunca y pasándola de lo mejor, faltaba pocos minutos para las doce ellos seguían conversando mientras que los demás conversaban de ellos que no entendían que había pasado para que estuvieran riéndose tanto, hasta creían que estaban borrachos como lee. Sonaron las doce campanadas y se levantaron para felicitarse entre todos, toda la gente de suna se estaba felicitando aunque no se conocieran era un momento alegre y lo compartían con los demás, y para felicitarse Gaara y Matsuri se dieron un beso mas profundo e intenso que el anterior para desearse lo mejor, seria obvio decir que todos casi se caen como era posible que se estuvieran besando. Nadie lo podía creer.

-oigan de que nos perdimos?-pregunto Temari

-se me olvido decirles, acabo de decirle para que sea mi novia.-dijo Gaara

-como se te pudo olvidar.-grito Naruto

-no se.- fue lo único que respondió

Para volver a besarla otra vez.

FIN…

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews que es muy importante para mí.


End file.
